


White Spark

by WordsInTheAtmosphere



Category: Lost Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTheAtmosphere/pseuds/WordsInTheAtmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late at night, and far too late for Sho to be awake. Nightmares and visions are sometimes difficult to tell apart, and he cannot convince himself to fall back to sleep. He is not alone, however, and Toya is here to help.</p><p>[NSFW, Use of Toya's Gift in the bedroom.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Spark

It is late at night, much too late for Sho to be lying awake in bed staring up at the ceiling and listening to the sound of Toya’s breathing.  They both need to be up early soon, in a few hours in fact, and he really should be asleep. But the problem with visions is that it’s sometimes difficult to tell them apart from nightmares.

His heart is still beating rapidly, and he tries to keep his eyes wide in order to convince himself that he is no longer dreaming. Nightmares are not real, but visions are a possibility, and he does not want to gamble. He needs to find the piece that will turn what he saw into a nightmare and not a vision. He needs to find it, and hold onto it until he is able to convince himself to fall back to sleep.

Toya stirs, rolling on his side and away from Sho. The loss of contact does not usually bother Sho, but tonight he leans in. He presses his arm against Toya’s back, and the solid warmth comforts him, lets him know he is no longer dreaming.

The touch wakes Toya up. Toya turns on his side again, this time to face Sho, and his eyes are unfocused and dazed but somehow he still manages to look concerned.

“Sho?”

His voice is thick with sleep, and it makes Sho feel ashamed of himself for being weak enough to wake him. Toya seems to understand immediately, because he pulls Sho closer against his body. It doesn’t lessen the guilt, but being cradled against Toya’s large frame feels much more comforting than just touching his back.

Toya doesn’t pry further. His hands rub Sho’s back gently, working at the tense muscles Sho doesn’t realize he has. The fear smothering his chest fades until all that’s left is the pleasure of Toya’s fingers, rubbing firm circles into the back of his shoulders and neck. A contented sigh escapes Sho, and he feels Toya smile into his hair.

“Feels good?” He teases, but Sho doesn’t mind. Instead, he presses a kiss to Toya’s exposed neck, right over his pulse. The sharp intake of breath he hears fills him with satisfaction.

“Feels good?” He quips, and Toya chuckles in response. It’s his turn to suck in his breath as Toya’s hands snake under his shirt, traveling up the bare skin of his back. Toya’s thumbs rub slow and sensual circles up his spine, coaxing a shiver of pleasure from him.

“Do you want to?” Toya asks, and his voice is husky from something other than sleep now. The bright clock face staring at Sho across the dark room tells him no, but the thought of falling back to sleep alone is unpleasantly heavy.

“The time,” Sho says, but it’s half-hearted and Toya picks up on it.

“I’ve had less sleep before.”

With that, Toya guides Sho back down against the sheets and gazes at him questioningly. The slightly mussed look of his hair and his half-lidded eyes makes Toya look unfairly attractive, even in the dark. It makes Sho want to mess with him, to dishevel him.

“Okay. Yes.” Sho murmurs, already clumsily waving his arm out towards the nightstand drawer before he even finishes answering. Toya chuckles at the sight and gently tucks Sho’s arm back against him.

“Let me.”

Toya presses a kiss against Sho’s mouth, hot and hungry. As Sho retaliates, he feels Toya’s hands pulling his shirt up. He shifts, helping, and their kiss breaks apart for a moment for Sho to discard his shirt onto the floor before their mouths find each other again. Toya’s hands roam over Sho’s bare skin, the map of his body already memorized from experience. His touch is light and teasing, raking his nails across just the right places, and it makes Sho squirm with both impatience and pleasure. He runs his fingers through Toya's hair, gripping and tugging lightly as retribution, enjoying the silky feel of each strand.

A shaky moan tears through Sho’s throat when Toya makes his way between his legs, pressing a hand against the rapidly hardening lump in his shorts. Toya pulls back from the kiss and latches his mouth onto Sho’s shoulder, and the feel of his wet, hot tongue against his skin makes Sho shiver. His skin flushes as Toya works and teases his way down his chest, following where his fingers went earlier, leaving wet trails of pleasure. A gentle tug to his shorts, and soon those went over the edge of the bed as well.

Fully exposed and aroused now, the heat makes it difficult for Sho to think. He grips onto Toya’s collar and tugs, a feeble gesture that Toya thankfully understands. He sits up, grips the end of his shirt and pulls it over his head in a swift move, a sight that Sho appreciates. Toya tosses his shirt carelessly to join Sho’s abandoned clothes before reaching over to the nightstand drawer.

When he only takes out the bottle of lube and not the condom, Sho gives him a questioning look.

“Tonight is just for you,” Toya says, and Sho doesn’t quite understand what he means, but when Toya applies the lube to Sho’s cock the feel of his fingers makes it hard for him to care. It takes a lot of self-control not to thrust up into Toya’s hands as he squeezes and rubs down his length, the excess lube making those fingers glide with ease, the wet, slick sounds of his flesh being stroked. Sho covers his mouth as he tries to stifle his moans, more of a habit of restraint than worry for the neighbours.

Toya always teases him for it, but tonight he simply smiles. Before Sho can even reflect on it, Toya circles his wet fingers around Sho’s cock and breathes.

It comes in the form of a pulse; a weak one, but enough to send his head reeling from the throbbing pleasure straight from his cock. The sensation is over almost as soon as it starts, and Sho is left gasping on the bed and blinking the stars out of his eyes. He grips Toya’s wrist on instinct, not quite to stop him but to pause for a moment to regain his senses.

“No?” Toya exhales, his fingers stilling, and it takes a moment for Sho to realize what had happened. That was not a normal touch; Gods, of course it wasn’t normal, his cock is still buzzing with the sensation, still _feeling_ that pulse despite how weak and quick it was. Good grief, Toya had surged electricity through him. He can tell it took an incredible amount of control and skill, because the shock had startled him, but it hadn’t hurt. In fact the strangest part, and it surprises him to think of it, is that it felt unexpectedly, indescribably good.

“Not a no,” Sho says finally, remembering to respond after feeling Toya’s careful gaze on him. As an after-thought he asks, “Isn’t it tiring?”

“It feels good, for the other. And that’s all that matters.” Toya answers, and the confident tone in his voice makes heat crawl up Sho’s neck.  Toya is practiced. Sho isn’t sure if that knowledge makes him jealous or turned on—or both.

He runs his hands up Toya’s bare arms, watching the slightly defined muscles shiver under his touch. “Show me what you can do then.”

His voice is challenging because he is certain it’s his jealousy talking, and Toya takes the bait. He narrows his eyes and draws another breath.

The next jolt is stronger this time, and it feels like his body is vibrating together with the shockwave. It feels like he is being stroked inside and out, hard and all at once along his cock, and this time no sense of restraint keeps him from crying out. It is a strange feeling, a wild, intense pleasure he has never experienced before, and his mind collapses into a pure white spark. He digs his nails into Toya’s arms, presses his head hard against Toya’s chest, anything to keep himself in place as Toya delivers pulse after pulse through him. Gods, it feels like he is drowning in each wave, and the sheer intensity of it never weakens. It isn’t long at all before Sho falls over the edge, harder than he has done before.

When Toya stops, it takes a while for Sho to reorganize his thoughts. His throat feels sore, and he realizes he’d been moaning aloud with shameless abandon. He does not have the mind to care. Toya soothingly wipes his slick hair aside with his clean hand and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you alright? It can be scary for some.”

 _More than alright,_ Sho thinks, but he just shakily answers, “I’m, I’m fine. I trust you.”

And it’s true: he trusts Toya, because the man makes him feel safe. There isn’t anything to be afraid of. Toya smiles in response, looking a little relieved.

 “More?” Toya asks, and Sho draws in a shuddering breath. _Yes, God yes._

“Please,” he manages, and winces a little at how pleading he sounds, but it only draws a small chuckle from Toya. Toya nudges Sho around, and when he guides Sho down on his stomach with his knees under him, Sho understands what Toya is about to do.

He swallows thickly at the feel of the cold, wet lube against his entrance, the feel of Toya’s thumb gently massaging him open. Toya is generous with the lube, a lot more than usual, and the wet, sucking sounds seem noisier as Toya’s fingers dip in, first one, then two, spreading him. He stifles his moans into the pillow as Toya sinks in straight to his knuckles, twisting, slow and meticulous with his care. Sho arches his back slightly and grunts when Toya finds his prostate, the familiar pleasure searing up his spine and making his fingertips curl into the sheets.

“Ready?” Toya’s voice is a little hoarse with lust, and just knowing Toya wants him too is enough to flood his body with heat. He nods and braces himself.

Toya does not remove his fingers, and instead scissors them, right around Sho’s bundle of nerves. Sho hears the familiar sound of Toya inhaling, and then it starts.

The electric waves are repetitive and strong, straight into his prostate, and it feels like jolts of pure ecstasy rippling through his entire body and into his mind. He is shattering from the pleasure, his thoughts short-circuiting into incoherent static with each and every pulse. Faintly through the electric white flashes he hears his own strangled screams into his pillow, and he knows he is loud and he does not care, only that it feels good, it feels wonderful, it feels like waves upon waves of orgasms crashing relentlessly over him and he is drowning. There is no control here, only endless pleasure and endless pulses, his muscles convulsing on their own, squeezing and sucking noisily at Toya’s fingers. Utterly helpless, he climaxes for what feels like an impossible amount in an impossible space of time, each one starting before the other ends in a continuous cycle.

When he actually comes, he pulses in time with the electric waves.  He comes hard and fast, and _loud_. It is a while before he is done. The pulses stop but his body still tingles, humming and vibrating like the electricity is branded into him. He collapses, panting into his pillow that’s wet with saliva and sweat now, each breath rough and greedy. He finds he doesn’t have the strength to move or even lift his head, and is only surprised by the fact that his body is still in one piece and not shattered into shards.

His head is floating, and he feels his pillow being turned over to the cleaner side. Faintly he remembers that Toya has needs to attend to now as well, but he cannot muster the strength to speak, to apologize. He can only allow Toya to turn him on his back, to attempt to clean the sheets, clean him. He is far too tired to keep his eyes open, and when Toya is done he feels a kiss pressed against his eyelids.

“Sleep well, Sho. Don’t worry.”

 _Don’t worry?_ Sho manages to wonder, and it is then he realizes what Toya had intended to do. Before he can muster the strength to thank him he loses consciousness, and for the first time in a long while, he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
